


I Totally Plan To not Fall this time

by au_bade



Category: The Maze Runner (Movies), The Maze Runner RPF, The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types, The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Character Death In Dream, Dreams and Nightmares, Dreams vs. Reality, F/M, Hate to Love, M/M, Newt and Thomas Brodie Sangster has two different personalities, Platonic Soulmates, Romantic Soulmates, TBS is fighting with his Newt alter-ego constantly, dylmas - Freeform, fated together, newtmas - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-20
Updated: 2018-03-20
Packaged: 2019-04-05 03:57:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14035674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/au_bade/pseuds/au_bade
Summary: You think I want it?You think I want to be that guy who would spent his lifetime yearning only one person?who will die for someone...?He did....but not me.Never me.





	I Totally Plan To not Fall this time

 

****_“Shut up! Just shut up! I trusted you! Now do it!”_  
“I can’t.”  
“Do it!”  
“I can’t!”

 

Huh, again??

Thomas removed his blanket and jumped out his bed like he couldn’t bring himself to stay another moment longer. Indeed it has some truth in it. Whenever he had dreams of him he couldn’t wait to move on with his life, leaving behind the distant echoes of his nightmare, distant images of him. Yeah he will call them nightmares.

Duh.. I have the right of calling it whatever I want…

There were not many things he would call a nightmare in his life but he was one of ‘not many.’ It was like he made his own space in his world, a nameless, faceless person whom if he ever got the chance of meeting in person, unlike only at nights, he might killed him with his bare hand, unlike watching himself dying endlessly, in a constant rotation of this cursed planet.

Duh, I am a teenage. I am entitled to hate this world, universe, my life. Fuck off.

He aggressively brushed his teeth, zooming in and out of his world, aka his mind simultaneously. No one said he could not do multiple tasks. He shrugged unconsciously in reply to his thought.

The thing is, he is not an introvert as his family and friends brand him so. It’s just he doesn’t have much of desire to make effort in his daily life in retaliate to his night one. Hell! no one deserves to tolerate his billion moods, or should I label it “mode.’ He paused to ponder for a moment then shrugged again. Hallelujah he wrote an another impressive prose. Duh.

 

He packed his shit, mentaling categorizing them one by one and left his room, subsequently his home without socializing with anyone, adding to the label of him being social or simply family-awkward. What to say he seldomly had stomach to deal with this specific delicacy of life. Social interactions are for those who had something to say over some matter and he lost his temper so many time over such sensibilities he didn’t want to lose the rumor of him having mild temper. Duh. A man got to live somehow.

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

Hey Thomas.

Tom…

**“I hated the place, Tommy. I hated every second of every day. And it was all … your … fault!”**

 

Thomas….

_thud_

 

What??? Thomas startled aggressively and looked around for the perpetrator. And lo and behold it was none other than his friend-cum-nemesis Kaya. 

“Welcome to the earth. I know it’s hard to imagine a life out of your ‘frown-worthy’ bubble but this is a place where a person tends to turn into a human not dozing sloth.”

Did I mention she talk a lot?

And there came another book in a slow motion, embracing him like a lover right on his left cheek. _thud_

….and use violence as her native language?

I am awake. I am awake. And fucking stop printing the fucking book on my face.

Oh I cuss a lot by the way, in the violate situation or generally some symptoms he had developed being exposed to Kaya’s Kaya-ness. And what did she do in reply?? She giggled. She fucking giggled like a fucking tramp she is.

“God… even your angry, pessimistic look is adorable like your British accent. Obviously girls will come on you like a fucking nectar you are.”

He didn’t bother to respond and just turned his back on her to sleep off his lunch hour.

“Oh hello. I am talking here, you British nutcase.”

He turned around and spit out the one and only word that comes to his mind automatically in relate to Kaya. _Cunt_. Two can play this game. Huh.

“Dickhead”

Twat.

“Moron”

Nutter.

“Wanker”

Minger.

“Tosser”

Bint.

“Huh. It’s not even a swear word.“

“Oh were we having an adult fight?” He rolled his eyes dramatically. He knew he touched upon the weak spot when got another book slap.

“Get up, you lazy bastard. What do you do back at home when sleep is all you do here?” she yelled right on his face.

 

Well she did ask a perfectly reasonable question, and how he wished he had an equal logical response. _My night time is forever schedule to meet someone._ How is this for an answer? He doesn’t think she will let him leave before vomiting all of the story out. And the thing is he can tell her. He can tell her everything, every life altering decision he took, each and every emotion he spent fretting over him, and the reaction of the actions he faced so far and not be called weird, at least not by her. He knew but still he didn’t. He couldn’t. He doesn’t know why or what has been stopping him but one thing he could accumulate that _he was not ready to share it to anyone_. Not for now. Not even to Kaya who takes all of his odd moods or baggage in stride, with only a stinky eye if he be honest. Even in his stance she is the coolest one of her gender. Though he is not gonna tell her in this lifespan. Who knows he might get to live the third. He will tell her then for sure. He grinned sardonically.

 “…and here he went back to his dreamland.”

“I am awake cunt. Stop terrorizing my ears and face.” There was no way she was gonna let him get some sleep. It was all needed to jump start her.

“Let’s go for palm reading. There is this guy who claims he has some psychic ability.”

Psychic?? Oh hell. He face-palmed. That was so not he imagined.

“We are the only one left. Everyone think he is some kind of a god.” She dragged him out, not giving him a chance to voice his thoughts. and why not? His night activity has already stretched his mind to new horizons. He had a life he lived only in sleep so little palmistry is not gonna disturb his non-peaceful life. Besides he has sworn to try each and everything for once at the minimum. He is not going to waste this life in some stupid yearning or pinning after anyone. Once was enough. duh

“Stop wo-manhandling me you cunt. If you haven’t notice yet, I am actually willing.” He tried to wrangle out his arm from her octopus like clutches. God this woman has some real muscles.

“Oh. Sorry” she unhands him in a beat. Well she can be a good person she thinks she is. He rubbed his arm, glaring her and the bruise on his arm. God he hates how he bruised so easily,             

“So where is this Palmistry god?”

Then like an answer to some fanatic prayer he saw his path getting clear, leading him to a guy bending over Ki Hong’s hand, his another jubilant classmate whom he rather not introduce. Hidden among so many idiots like him, only his left side was on show, his glasses coming forward on his nose like Dumbledore’s. He smothered his laugh on this simile, guess literary terms do come handy time to time. _Wink wink._

Instead of getting ahead, he stood aside to observe this guru in silence. He was telling Ki something in small voice, for privacy sake he presumed, and Ki nodded in amazement and then suddenly jumped up and high and gave him one hell of a solid fist bump, breaking the poor lanky lad arm in process. He couldn’t contain his laugh this time. It’s really refreshing just being a spectator sometimes. He prefers it over television anyway, no matter how much Netflix or YT claimed to be of fun. Another guy moved in Ki place and that guru got engrossed again, even if it was only for pretension sake at least he was a good actor. Well, he can be a positive person if situation demands. He stood straight proudly but came back to earth right away when someone poked him in ribs. Of course its Kaya. Who none so gently just pushed him forward, breaking the huge lane 0f fervent followers. If anyone can get away with this attitude and come out alive, it would be Kaya. He had long ago concluded her headstrongness as a _bull_ , not that he will ever voice his thought to avoid getting this lifetime shorten.

 

In no minute he was right behind the guy whose hand was in other-worldly process. Thomas got his shit together and pushed his ear to overtime. Calling it eavesdropping is so cliché, it’s in the ear-functioning-manual not some earth-shattering mastery. Again that guru started mumbling some nonsense in the guy’s ear who was not from his class this time. It was the same as scenario as before, that guy started nodding in affirmation, got a huge tipsy smile on his face, finally got up and gave him sidelong buddy-buddy hug in whatever and now it was his, non-official turn.

        

Kaya, again, pushed him in the seat. Well that was really unnecessary and Thomas made sure to show her his appreciation using his famous, achieved with admirable ease, frown. And then someone cleared his throat breaking the moment and that took priority.

“other are waiting…” that guru uttered, motioning for his hand. And his voice….

Thomas froze.

Like literally stopped breathing.

This voice… he knows this voice….he had savored this voice, cherished it at some point, but right now it was the dread he felt like visiting graveyard at night or blackout during a horror movie. Vein pulsating, mouth slack, he zooned out his body again. _Not again, please not again. Not now._

**_Uhmm uhmm_ **

Kaya pushed him at the same moment as someone coughed again. He startled and looked squarely at him….closely this time.

It was him. He had no doubt. It was him, minus huge geek glasses of course. He didn’t had glasses then. Fuck! they never had proper or thorough body attire then. His face is not sunburnt but pale, hair controlled and not flat on his forehead, must be hair gel. He still had zillion moles on his face.

He knew he was staring. And felt others’ gaze on him too and that did wake him up. He shouted at himself to get his senses together before _he_ turn this guy into Umbridge. God he got to stop throwing in harry potter references.

“Yeah yeah, my hand….it’s here…it’s right here.” He stuttered. God how he wished that ground would swallow him up right then and there. He was so not ready for real life encounter. And he is here…in person...in his college…right in front of him…taking his hand in his own to study his palm closely.

_Does he know? Or is this only me? I hope it’s just me. Oh god please not some drama. I hate dramas. I am okay to have this only in my head. Please please let it be me alone….please._

 


End file.
